


[OP][41友情向]知音難尋

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 出海三年，Thatch大概是唯一一個對他能力表示不滿的人。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ！Marco & Thatch友情向  
> ！無視官方的背景捏造  
> ！主要角色死亡

出海三年，Thatch大概是唯一一個對他能力表示不滿的人。

準確來說是失望，即使Marco才剛從混亂的戰場中央把人給拎到安全地帶，Thatch仍喋喋不休的抱怨著。

「虧你有著一身象徵高溫的藍火焰，到頭來半點溫度都沒有，不是浪費嗎！傳說可不是這麼寫的，你該不會吃到盜版貨吧？惡魔果實有盜版貨嗎？身為海賊吃到盜版貨失去游泳的能力簡直虧大了啊！哥哥我都要替你難過了！」理直氣壯拉開不死鳥的翅膀吐槽，順著肱骨一路往下摸，東捏捏西抓抓，末了甚至過分無恥的將臉埋到羽毛堆中狂蹭，Thatch除了溢出來的遺憾外就沒其他好說的情緒，也許是舉動太過理所當然，Marco一時間竟不知道該如何阻止這堪稱性騷擾的行為，畢竟從來就沒有人教過他遇到陌生男子激烈聞著他的腋下卻散發濃濃的哀怨情緒是該殺了他還是檢查他的腦子是否有問題。

說實話，若非將救到的人棄之不理有違他的作風，不死鳥的爪子早就往Thatch臉上抓了，難得抬起永遠半睜的眼皮，Marco努力想釐清棕髮男子的邏輯。

也許不是第一次？Marco思索著，考慮到他們所處的航線，酒喝到一半發現酒友是海軍通緝對象，被數十把槍指著喊束手就擒的狀況大概……不稀奇，可被亂槍掃射後不但沒受傷，還被體格是自己的三倍大且全身都在燃燒的巨鳥拎著 _跑_ 絕對不是普羅百姓日常生活的一部份，Marco完全不明白Thatch癟著嘴，一副遭人背叛的苦臉是什麼意思。

他猛然想起最初遇到Thatch時，對方穿在外套底下的白色制服。

「……說實話我不知道該不該為了我的再生炎不能幫你煮飯這件事道歉，yoi。」好吧，這很合理，對於務實派的廚師們而言，不能拿來做料理的火價值可能比缺角的餐盤更低，雖然Marco碰到的人幾乎無一不羨慕不死鳥價值連城的能力。

「別太難過，我們總會成找到其他用途的，反正最差也能拿來當照明用嘛，是不是？」Thatch溫柔的安慰他。

顯然被後者恬不知恥的大肚震驚到無以復加，Marco張著嘴，思緒飄了半天竟沒能生出反駁的話，彷彿沒看到他想揍人的表情，廚師先生傲拍著胸膛，語氣熱情十足：「嘛、總之先重新自我介紹！你哥哥Thatch我呢是狄斯特──就是鎮上那間最大最高級最貴的餐廳的主廚，今年二十五歲，主廚資歷三年，興趣是賭博，但賭運不佳──沒錢你可要罩我啊老弟──熱愛美女，特別是身材火辣個性也火辣的姐姐們，會一點防身術，武器是雙刀，水性不錯，你掉到海裡的話我有把握能把你撈回來，當然啦！廚房如戰場，老子體力可好了，準備幾百人份的餐點不是問題！」他熱情萬分拍著Marco的肩膀，沒幾秒後又深深嘆氣，情緒變換比從空島上跳下來還大：「唉，沒讓你嘗到我做的菜真是太──可惜了，海軍無不無聊，不去整頓自家軍紀在這邊迫害善良小老百姓合理嗎！嘛嘛、看樣子咱們得重新換地方喝酒，搞不好回去後我的臉也被貼在你的海報旁邊，希望他們把我拍得夠帥，否則我可要生氣了。」

「是說也不用太難過，反正未來有的是機會，是不是啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

對一個見過三次面喝過三次酒的半熟陌生人，前半段內容很合理，後半段Marco就不能理解了，察覺不遠處傳來的喧鬧聲，金髮男子微微挑眉，往後退出一點距離，重新張開雙翅準備帶人移到另一個地點：「我是知道你很能聊，但說真的，Thatch，假如你每次搭訕都用類似的內容，沒被拒絕才是奇蹟，yoi。」火炎構成的羽翼往下拍出一陣強烈風壓，Thatch放棄維持他的飛機頭造型，將包包纏在腰上，異常自然高舉雙手熟練地搭上Marco藏青色的鳥爪，男子聳聳肩，臉上掛起不懷好意的愉快笑容：「哎呀呀，難道你不該對我負起責任嗎，尊貴的海賊大人？我以為信任是建立在良好的合作關係上，不先交代清楚怎麼繼續往下談，別看我這樣，哥哥我可是很專情的，先說啊，我討厭一夜情跟射後不理的混帳，老弟你年紀輕輕，千萬別走上歪路知道嗎！」

獸化完全的不死鳥帶著大件行李離開待不到一星期的島嶼，邊沿著指針的方向往海賊船停靠的方向飛，邊冷漠吐槽：「我怎麼覺得我才是被算計的一方，故意選在海軍附近的酒吧，你是沒看到我的臉貼在牆上嗎，既然想辭職就給我像個成熟負責的大人去跟老闆說你不幹了啊。」

「我也是有不得已的苦衷，別把人家說的那麼難聽嘛──」

「一億七千五百萬貝里的賭債已經不是賭運差的程度了，yoi。」

Thatch乾笑：「所以說是積年累月造成的結果，放任我走到這步田地的人同樣也是共犯啊共犯。」

「說起來……」Marco順著風勢往右偏，緩緩降低高度，「那數字真耳熟，你有沒有印象在哪裡看過。」用的不是疑問句而是肯定句。

「世界已知可食用物種的總數量？」Thatch天真動人的問，Marco則用同樣和藹的語氣提醒他：「我最新的懸賞金貌似也是一億七千五百萬呢，真巧。」

「何著當我們掏心掏肺從詩詞歌賦聊到人生哲學的時候你腦子想的都是恐怖驚悚的陰謀論！」極敗壞地在空中掙扎，棕髮男子高聲抗議：「完全是天────大的誤會啊！怎麼能忍心把我想的這麼邪惡！難道我們短暫而美好的夜間小酌促膝長談對你來多都不算什麼嗎！Marco你太傷我的心了，簡直對人性絕望！」突如其來的晃動逼的Marco不得不多拍幾下翅膀好維持兩人平衡，沒能制止對方，Thatch扯著嗓門接著罵：「哪個廚師沒事會去記海賊的臉跟懸賞金額，當我賣人肉叉燒包嗎？而且一億七千五百萬那張明明就是新貼的，之前才一億四千萬，我都沒問你短短一星期幹什麼去了呢！惹一個我打不贏的傢伙就算了，假設我真的狗屎運大發，成功把你宰掉好啦，我還得倒貼三千五百萬，三千五百萬啊！弄不好小命就沒啦！吃飽撐著呢我！」

「你可以把屍體放到漲價後再去領錢，yoi。」其實也只是在耍嘴皮子的Marco並非真的想吵架，逗弄完Thatch後半開玩笑半警告：「醜話說在前面，老爹如果要把你扔下船，我是絕對不會救你的，自己想辦法游回去吧。」

暫時撥不到頭髮，Thatch只能透過其他方法展現自己的魅力，「對我有點信心嘛，再不然也對你的眼光有信心，眼睛那麼漂亮，要是不會看人那是暴殄天物，啊！要不就從現在開始練習？來吧！大聲點！用你美妙的聲音闡述對我的崇拜，唉，不能怪你被我給迷戀駐，畢竟你哥哥我的魅力可不是凡人能理解的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊────────！！！」


	2. Chapter 2

關於白鬍子Edward‧Newgate如何把Thatch收來當兒子的過程，長年來都是白鬍子海賊團酒足飯飽後必須要提起的笑話之一。

那天白鬍子一如往常坐在船長椅上喝著酒，眼角瞄到他的大兒子張著翅膀，慎重拎著什麼人正往Moby Dick號的方向飛，才想站起來招呼，Marco卻沒降落在甲板上，反而停在在距離船身幾十海里的地方盤旋，頂著一桿人等疑惑的目光把腳上掛著的重物甩進海裡，船長聽著慘叫聲，手指輕輕搓弄月牙型的白鬍子，摸不清頭緒，那頭的不死鳥彷彿什麼事都沒發生過一樣，悠悠飛到船身上空，藍火爆發後化成人形後輕巧落在船頭，揮手制止其他船員匆匆抱著繩索跑來想放繩把人給拉上來，他雙手抱胸，轉頭對著自家船長說：「不用拉他上來了，老爹，就在這邊看吧，你喜歡再讓他上船，省的我還要把人丟回去，yoi。」

嘴角壓不住笑意但聲音明顯參著一絲被惹到極限的惱火，白鬍子看了看心情異常好的大兒子，又看了看泡在水裡大聲嚷嚷的年輕人，他放下喝到一半的清酒，走到船邊，中氣十足地對著Thatch大吼：「小子！你會什麼才藝？」

「我－是－廚－師！」Thatch努力打著水，在海浪間沉浮，「特－別－厲－害－的－廚－師────！」

於是白鬍子點點頭：「任何一個會煎蛋的混帳都能站到我面前自稱廚師，混小子，你是哪種？」

聞言，Thatch頂著一頭被水泡塌的混亂長髮，突然沉入海中，幾秒鐘後他重新浮上水面，手裡卻是抓著一隻正在變色的七彩大章魚，怒氣沖沖的罵到：「該死的Marco！有種讓我上船！我他媽保證搞一大桌海鮮全餐，叫你好吃到說不出話！忘恩負義的臭小子，給我把我珍藏的酒吐出來＄︿＆＊＠％＆＃─────！！」

Marco站在自家老爹身旁，十分克制笑到肩膀發抖，白鬍子則皺著眉頭，稀奇萬分的看他大兒子百年一次發神經，沉默半晌後愉快的大笑：「庫啦啦啦啦啦啦────小子活力挺強的，Marco別玩了，去把人撈上來，順便通知其他混小子們，今晚的宴會就交由新的廚師負責啦！」

「收到，yoi。」

八卦是，由於這是Marco正式加入白鬍子海賊團三年多以來第一次對什麼東西產生高度興趣，白鬍子沒辦法對這樣的Marco說不，即使他撿回來的是個人，抱持著多個兒子不吃虧的心態，白鬍子起先對Thatch真的沒有太大的要求，白鬍子海賊團的規模正不斷擴充，每天開伙都像場小型戰爭，加個能把菜切整齊的人都是種幫助。

看著超大船隻與沒太多反應的豪爽船長，大概猜到是怎麼回事的的Thatch莫名火大，剛被撈上船的他脫下溼答答的衣物，招呼都沒怎麼打就迅速換上Marco給他的廚師服，捲起袖子在Marco的帶領下一頭鑽進廚房搗鼓。

三個小時後，當真吃到全套海鮮大餐的白鬍子完全不需要其他船員跑來建議，深深決定無論如何都要把Thatch收為義子。

「蠢兒子，品味倒是不錯。」白鬍子如是說。

Marco的回答很簡單，就是太簡單了以至於嗆到整整半艘船的人：「就算你這麼說我也不會答應他的求婚的，yoi。」


	3. Chapter 3

很長一段時間Thatch都誤以為Marco的寢室是其中一個偽裝成瞭望台的鳥巢（Marco差點沒把他從共住寢室內扔出去），以及嗜好是滿世界飛四處撿東西回家裝飾，那些閃亮亮、美麗的、稀奇的，任何一個合格海賊都不會拒絕的寶物，畢竟他自己就是這麼被拎上船且Marco是幻獸生物，如同龍喜歡用黃金打造自己的巢穴，Thatch自認自己的聯想並不過分，剛從見習船員脫離成為正式船員的海賊們通常都沒過多積蓄，基於照顧弟弟以及兩人有過比別人更深入的喝酒情誼，Thatch秉持著奇特的正義感，發誓要替Marco點綴他樸實極簡除了書籍外啥都沒有的生活環境，以至於每當他指著什麼東西（例如放在某度假天堂的紀念品店鑲著由超大粉色玻璃切割成58面鑽石形狀散發奪目光彩的珠寶首飾盒，或者搞笑用鵝蛋大鑽石手環，或者貼著鉑金鳳梨造型的流蘇耳飾等等））興沖沖問Marco你心動不你絕對心動了吧要不要哥哥買給你啊別客氣應該的應該的下次看到不錯的香料記得替我留一份就行了，都會獲得半瞇的鄙視眼神，屢試不爽。

「小老弟，你真的是傳說中的生物嗎？」下午放風時段，被煩到不行Marco雙手一振，飛到距離甲板最遠最高的瞭望台上思考人生，鳥爪緊扣欄杆邊緣，青黃交錯的火炎隨風飄動，Thatch，就跟他認知中的Thatch一樣，再得到答案之前絕不善罷甘休，他拉開雙眼無神的不死鳥翅膀，上上下下的檢查，「我不明白你的意思，yoi──跳到海裡，就生理學而言我跟你們一樣都是人類。」

Thatch沒有回話，Marco等了幾秒，總算無奈的轉過頭，「好吧，分類上畢竟是幻獸種，你知道有些國家的宗教信仰會將佛像放在家中或建好的寺廟裡供人膜拜祈福嗎？你的邏輯就好像下次看到戰國我們就得集體膜拜他一樣。」

「噗、哈哈哈哈哈哈──────這個提議不錯，你跟老爹建議過沒有？」

幻獸冷哼，「跟船長建議『看到海賊的最大敵人之一進入戰鬥模式時第一優先動作是進行集體膜拜替全船祈福』？Thatch啊Thatch，你可還記得我不會游泳，再生炎可扛不了老爹的霸氣，yoi。」

「這不是還有我罩著你嘛──喔拜託，別告訴我你完全沒心動，很值得一試欸！」

「戰鬥中的幾秒空檔往往是籌下大錯的開端──」

「冒險犯難才是海賊的天性──」

「合理的拓荒與不合理的找死是兩回事，說真的你到底哪來的想法？」

Thatch表情異常無辜而Marco才不買他的帳，他故作輕鬆的整理飛機頭，半晌後才幽幽的回答：「沒什麼，就只是覺得看那張臉氣到半路卡住的樣子，大概會很好笑，吧。」

Marco白眼一翻，雙翅一振再次將喋喋不休的Thatch掛到船桅上，並在底下船員聽到叫嚷聲走過來查看時露出溫和無辜的微笑：「Thatch嗎？沒事，他就是想知道章魚要曬到什麼程度才是最佳風味，決定親自體驗看看太陽的溫度以及現在的溼度，畢竟GL的天氣總是善變，廚師嘛，我們要尊重他的實驗精神，yoi。」

ＸＸＸ

差點變成人乾的Thatch並未忽略Marco長篇大論底下不曾明確說出拒絕兩個字這一事實，根據他研讀的鳥語語言翻譯學，金髮小子的意思是：「媽的我也覺得應該會很好笑但為了這個被老爹揍還可能會害家人們陷入危險咱們還是想想就好了。」

海風吹久了作孽的想法總是特別強烈，他決定給自己一星期的時間，如果無法在一星期內說服船長在合理條件下看到戰國第一反應不是引發大地震或小海嘯將海軍淹沒而是進行全體靜默膜拜動作那他就會放棄這瘋狂──但絕對有趣──的想法。

事實證明Thatch頗具說服人的天分，這也是為什麼半年後，當海軍本部船隻意外地與四皇在新世界的某處海灣碰面時，白鬍子海賊團全體會在戰國佛光普照殺氣襲天高聲指揮直面炮口的當下，仗著船長的霸氣以及洋流優勢的完美條件，一千多名海賊神情肅穆氣氛莊嚴朝著海軍進行參拜的動作，極具威嚴的金色大佛仿佛飄浮在空中，附加漫天飛舞的奇特長條形黃紙及線香清雅的檀香味，沒有人能責怪佛之戰國的錯愕，真的，即便畫面被剛好路過的狗仔以高清的角度全程側錄下來回頭發到廁所小報上以一百貝里的價格全世界放送也一樣。

白鬍子海賊團該月受到海軍找碴的次數約是平常的兩到三倍，同時間，聲望也飆漲到無人能及的地步。

要Marco說的話，『大膽無畏！視世界政府威嚴於無物，白鬍子海賊團竟將海軍本部大將作為海葬紀念之標的物！』以及『佛之戰國的五種色系？帶你一同解析最能代表自己的專屬顏色吧！』兩種標題同樣爛到難以吐槽。

「騙鬼啊，到底是誰笑到從欄杆上摔下來的，不誠實的小笨鳥！」

「閉嘴，yoi，還有夏天你想不想吃青雉牌的刨冰？」


	4. Chapter 4

「放棄吧，你不是他喜歡的菜，yoi。」Marco抬手示意酒保繼續添酒，從兩指高一路加到接近八分滿，悠哉將Thatch喝到幾乎見底的酒杯與其對調，指尖輕敲桌面順便替神遊太虛的友人帳單上狠狠增加了一筆。

幾乎要將別桌盯出兩個炙熱的黑洞，Thatch沙啞的聲音與其說是醉的，不如說是傻的：「你不能保證，」他反駁，盡可能保持語氣裡的游刃有餘與自信，「我感覺事情很明顯──你看不出來嗎？他的頭髮是染的！隔著三桌都能看到他髮根的原色，根某人缺乏美感的鳳梨葉不同，頭髮等同於女人的命，脫離原本的深黑，那是命運的棕色，肯定能說明些什麼！」

「這次一定能成功。」慣性掏出梳子整理風格獨特的飛機頭，Thatch眼裡閃耀著無人能敵的堅決：「緣分注定他會愛我。」

忍住直衝鼻腔的酒氣及佔據整個胃的荒謬感，Marco暗自深呼吸，直到他確認四瓶蘭姆酒混威士忌並不能降低透過恥笑朋友荒腔走板的找死行為衍生出來的罪惡感才決定介入，出糗是一回事，但這個？金髮男子全身上下的第六感都在發出強烈警報，Thatch若膽敢將原話擴寫成冗長俗濫的酒吧搭訕台詞，潑在他頭上的絕對不只有酒這麼簡單。

天地良心，難得上岸外出放風的假日，沒人想用窩在醫療室替朋友將卡在頭裡的玻璃挑出來外加縫合傷口做收尾，他都還沒喝夠呢。

「老爹保佑，希望你知道接下來我的建言全出於良心驅使，Thatch──」Marco放下酒杯，扳過棕髮男子僵直的頸脖，強硬固定住Thatch的視線，「請至少告訴我，關於髮根的事情你不是認真的，yoi，你不是真心想笑著走過去提醒一位女士，他的造型缺少梳理以至於狀態差到你隔著半間酒吧都能看出來，這種恥笑遠大於讚美的話，對吧？」

「他的口紅顏色紅的像上等烤螃──」

「站在旁觀者的角度──」他打斷他，從源頭阻止Thatch的歪理侵蝕整間酒吧的搭訕情調水平：「──就是掛在那邊的醉漢都能理解──公開消遣女士的外貌除了敲在頭上的酒瓶外什麼也不可能贏到，那可是他們的鎧甲，他們的武器，yoi，女士們的妝容與海賊的旗幟同樣不可被玷汙取笑。」蔚藍的瞳孔中，微弱的火光隱隱飄動，瞳孔燒成如獸般細長的形狀，Marco沉著嗓音盯著倒映在Thatch瞳孔眼中的自己，試圖將基礎常識塞進友人為愛痴狂的思考迴路中，「其他的暫且不提，我敢拿未來半年的薪資跟你對賭，下次遇到冰之魔女的時候你試著跟他提髮根顏色，他沒凍掉你的老二都算我輸。」

Thatch蹶嘴，搭上Marco把他當麵團揉捏的手試圖抗議：「他的色票不是一年到頭都走同樣路線──」

「唇蜜 **色號** ，我的老朋友，唇蜜 **色號** ，注意你的用詞，以及過多的痞氣只會讓人感覺輕浮，學學比斯塔，那才叫成熟大叔的魅力。」

「什麼輕浮我這叫外向幽默有活力────」

就在兩人僵持不下之際，侍者突然端著一杯調酒走到兩人桌邊，Thatch停下抱怨Marco放下手。

「我的天難道是來自命運的安排！」

「你他媽Thatch給我閉嘴！」

「來自七桌的小姐們，」無視兩人對罵，侍者面帶微笑，優雅地端起調酒──頂住Thatch雙眼放光的期待眼神絲毫不飄──輕輕放在Marco面前，溫和的解釋：「敬金髮的先生，很抱歉您的伴侶並未將您應得的注意力放在您身上，我無意介入他人之間的感情，但我們都值得更好的人，祝您今晚能找到屬於您的幸福。」

兩人同時看看酒，又轉頭看向Thatch原本傾心的美女們，留著大波浪染棕髮的女子笑著舉起手上的酒杯對著Marco致敬，秉持紳士精神以及丟不起面子的深淵尷尬感（全世界的海王類都該評評理，現在原地自燃應該是合理的對吧，誰說再生炎燒不死人，他該挑戰一次看看），Marco端起酒杯，點頭答謝後瀟灑喝乾了酒精濃度極其強烈的調酒，並成功獲得美女們愉快的輕笑聲。

神經徹底浸泡在烈酒燒出來的後勁，他從口袋裡掏出貝里放在餐盤上並用空酒杯壓著，侍者致謝後離去，暗自發誓未來兩年死也不要跟Thatch到酒吧喝酒，至少不要阻止他熱情自殺的生活樂趣。

Thatch只呆了幾秒，也許幾分鐘，突然用如夢似幻的語氣開口：「假設我們接吻的話，你覺得有起到加分作用嗎？」

**_絕不。_ **

****


	5. Chapter 5

「你不吃嗎？」Marco指著存放惡魔果實的木箱，「雖然不一定是你想要的能力就是。」

白鬍子海賊團的規矩，誰找到的惡魔果實，誰就有權處理，即便拿去拍賣，最終獲得的金額也不需要充公與船員均分，某方面而言，就跟撿到鉅額養老退休金差不多。

似乎從沒想過能拿箱子裡的東西做什麼，Thatch一臉無趣的躺在對方的床上伸懶腰，「嘛、不了，我都這個年紀了，能力啥的，一────點都不吸引人哪，除非是火焰果實或者魅力增添果實，其他的完全沒有考慮價值。」Thatch自豪的吹著口哨：「雖然像我這種稀有罕見的高純度帥哥也是世間少有，哼哼哼哼哼，別太忌妒啊Marco。」

某女帝戰鬥時的身影不受控的浮現在腦海中，Marco差點嗆到喝到一半的茶：「大帥哥，你是想學Hancock的芳香腿還是迷戀甘風？先把你的腿毛刮光我們再來討論其他技術層面問題，yoi。」

「老弟你這完全是人身攻擊，Thatch哥哥我脆弱的小心靈遭受強烈重擊。」Thatch側過身枕著頭，一臉壞笑：「還是你孤單寂寞覺得冷想要哥哥我陪你一起當旱鴨子？不至於吧船上能力者也不少啊？」

「再跟我提一次殉情我就把你掛到船尾去。」

「無情的小火雞，到底是誰第一次見面就在老爹面前說要求婚！」

Marco翻著白眼轉頭回到寫到一半航海日記：「情聖，收起你無處宣洩的浮誇魅力，小生無福消受，yoi。」左腳踢了下放在床邊的箱子：「總而言之給你兩天的時間處理，別塞在我房間。」

經年累月訓練出來的噪音忍受度讓Marco能心無旁騖邊紀錄邊聽Thatch哀號著左右滾動搞亂他的床：「啊──────！！！麻煩死了！！」

「真的不想要賣掉不就得了，你那些亂七八糟的賭債剛好一次清一清，yoi。」Marco頭也不回的建議。

「我－才－不－要，」被人戳中死穴，Thatch用乾到不行的聲音抱怨著：「Haruta明明就是詐賭，他自己也知道，這不是金錢問題是原則問題！」

「呵，原則問題。」金髮男子機械性的重複。

「你說放著，」他停頓了幾秒，接著搖搖頭，「好歹我也是廚師，怕他爛掉是正常的廚師想法對吧！惡魔果實到頭來還是食物的一種對吧？放太久難道不會有問題？」

「畢竟是被詛咒的東西，常理之外就不要計較太多了。」冷靜的吐槽完全無法阻止Thatch失控的想像力，後者不依不饒的尖叫：「會不會吃下去看到只剩半截的蟲蟲軀體？還是整排蠕動的小眼睛跟破碎的蛋──嗚呃！」

想都沒想抄起枕頭就往Thatch臉上砸，Marco的耐性在理智來的及思考前被身體的條件反射給打斷，強制靜音對方。

筆尖在紙上書寫的聲音合著海潮聲取代對話，他們在各自的沉默中享受對方的陪伴。

半晌後Thatch盯著天花板開口：「好吃嗎？」他問。

Marco放下手中的羽毛筆，嚴肅的回想數年前意外吃下鳥鳥果實的記憶，比爛掉的橡膠還要難咬的口感，以及超越人類味覺可以接受的詭異氣味，事後足足灌了數瓶茶水反覆刷了好幾次牙才勉強恢復幾乎死亡的味覺。

Marco萬分沉痛的扶著額頭：「媽的，難吃死了。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

X x x x X

小鬼嚷著要出海報仇的時候Marco並未盡全力阻止他。

火船航行的速度再怎麼樣都不可能拚得過不死鳥飛行的速度。

心照不宣。

他花了一整晚的時間替Thatch整理頭髮，洗去髒污，血塊與汙泥，照著Thatch平常的標準用髮膠梳出完美的飛機頭。

修去過長的鬍子。

換上乾淨潔白的廚師服。

黃領巾從不綁過緊。

繫好佩劍。

最後撒上一點古龍水。

還有他穿習慣的舊皮鞋。

他看起來就跟他們第一次相遇時同樣瀟灑。

好似每一次喝醉後總要賴在別人的床上，隔天早上起來嚷著宿醉帶來的一百種影響，晃著頭走進廚房替大伙準備解酒飲料。

一直到海賊團解散的那天，他花光身上所有積蓄償還Thatch留下來的賭債，隻身飛到最後的島嶼。

Marco坐在剛搭建完成的小木屋前，手邊放著Thatch的廚師帽。

「Jozu讓我轉告你，事實證明他的鑽石化離開身體後並不會繼續維持鑽石的型態，你之前老追著他要頭髮跟指甲完全就是在做白工。」

「Blamenco的肚子裡確實有台烤箱，不過沒插電，你沒辦法在裡面開烤肉派對。」

「Haruta說這輩子只有對你耍過兩次老千，一次還是因為你想慫恿他去樂園的時候挑戰買看看兒童票會發生什麼事。」

「Izou說你的搭訕技巧爛透了，但下次見面他願意讓你請喝一杯。」

守著屬於老爹的遺產，他總算有足夠的勇氣接受世界分崩離析的事實。

「……我搞砸了。」他說。

並在無人知曉的世界角落，泣不成聲。

_呦，老弟，別擔心啊，這不是還有我嗎？_

卻說知音難尋。

－END－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到自己哭（到底
> 
> 覺得虐死了  
> Thatch跟Marco站在一起的身影其實很多小地方都有出現  
> 忍不住想寫一下他們的相處TTTTTTTTTT
> 
> 原本還有一段被我刪掉了，Thatch找Marco商量怎麼追Izou，商量到最後兩人兄弟性的互相幫助了一下  
> 但覺得有點跑題就放棄，說到底感情好不好根本不需要用肉來強調
> 
> 結尾可能感覺有點草率，感覺要說的東西太多了不如不說  
> 看著909話Marco說即便說了島裡沒有他們要的東西也不會被相信，自己已經被盯上了  
> 整個就是旗子插好插滿啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我大哭！！！！！！  
> 求放過馬哥（


End file.
